This invention relates to a hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet, and more particularly to a pure iron based hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet having excellent magnetic properties by aligning  less than 100 greater than  axis in a direction perpendicular to a sheet surface at as-rolled state in a high density and an excellent corrosion resistance and a method of producing the same.
Silicon steel sheets having excellent electromagnetic properties are used in a core for a transformer or a generator from the old time. As such a silicon steel sheet, there are two kinds of a unidirectional silicon steel sheet utilizing a secondary recrystallization to develop {110} less than 001 greater than  oriented grains or so-called Goss oriented grains, and a non-directional silicon steel sheet developing crystal grains with {100} face parallel to a sheet surface. Among them, the non-directional silicon steel sheets have particularly good properties when magnetic field is applied to various directions in the sheet surface and are frequently used in the generator, electric motor and the like.
In case of producing the non-directional silicon steel sheet used for such applications, it has hitherto been required to conduct decarburization annealing in a controlled atmosphere, cross rolling changing a rolling direction during the cold rolling or the like for gathering {100} face parallel to the sheet surface in a higher density.
For example, JP-A-1-108345 relating to silicon steel containing Si: 0.2xcx9c6.5 wt % or JP-A-4-224624 relating to steel containing Al+Si: 0.2xcx9c6.5 wt % discloses a technique that the steel is cold-rolled and annealed in a weak decarburizing atmosphere, for example, under vacuum of not more than 0.1 torr or in an atmosphere having a dew point of not more than 0xc2x0 C. and composed of one or more of H2, He, Ne, Nr, Ar, Xe, Rn and N2 to form xcex1-single phase region in a zone corresponding to a depth of 5xcx9c50 xcexcm from the sheet surface and then annealed in a strong decarburizing atmosphere, for example, H2 having a dew point of not less than xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. or a gas obtained by adding an inert gas or CO, CO2 to H2 having a dew point of not less than xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. at 650xcx9c900xc2x0 C. for 5xcx9c20 minutes to grow the xcex1-single phase region formed on the surface layer portion into the inside in the thickness direction to thereby improve the magnetic properties.
Thus, complicated steps inclusive the decarburization annealing have be required in addition to the hot rollingxe2x80x94cold rolling steps for gathering the {100} face parallel to the sheet surface in a high density from the old time. And also, the conventional electromagnetic steel sheets including 3% Si steel are low in the corrosion resistance, so that an insulating film having an excellent corrosion resistance is applied onto a final product, which is a factor raising the product cost.
However, it is recently demanded to have high performances in a cheaper cost with the popularization of electrical goods, which is impossible to cope with the aforementioned conventional technique. Although it is considered to more simplify the production steps for satisfying the above demand, the conventional technique is difficult to enhance the gathering of {100} orientation parallel to the sheet surface as hot-rolled.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to propose a hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet having improved magnetic properties and corrosion resistance by gathering the {100} orientation parallel to the sheet surface at a time of completing hot rolling and a method of producing the same.
The inventors have made various studies for solving the above problems in the hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet and found that the formation of {100} orientation parallel to sheet surface, i.e.  less than 100 greater than //ND orientation of the steel sheet (direction perpendicular to sheet surface) is promoted by highly purifying steel to form a pure iron based component composition and rationalizing hot rolling conditions (particularly rolling reduction at given temperature region, friction coefficient) and cooling rate at xcex1-zone after hot rolling, and as a result the invention has been accomplished.
That is, the invention is a hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet consisting of a super-high purity iron comprising Fe: not less than 99.95 mass %, C+N+S: not more than 10 mass ppm, O: not more than 50 mass ppm and the remainder being inevitable impurity, and having excellent magnetic properties and corrosion resistance.
As a method of producing the above hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet, the invention also proposes a method of producing a hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet having excellent magnetic properties and corrosion resistance, characterized in that a super-high purity iron comprising Fe: not less than 99.95 mass %, C+N+S: not more than 10 mass ppm, O: not more than 50 mass ppm and the remainder being inevitable impurity is heated to xcex3-zone and subjected in this xcex3-zone to hot rolling at a total rolling reduction of not less than 50% and under condition that at least one pass is a friction coefficient between roll and rolling material of not more than 0.3 and thereafter cooled at an average cooling rate of 0.5xcx9c150xc2x0 C. over Ar3 transformation point xcx9c300xc2x0 C.
As a preferable method, the invention proposes a method of producing a hot rolled electromagnetic steel sheet having excellent magnetic properties and corrosion resistance, characterized in that a super-high purity iron comprising Fe: not less than 99.95 mass %, C+N+S: not more than 10 mass ppm, O: not more than 50 mass ppm and the remainder being inevitable impurity is heated to xcex3-zone and subjected in this xcex3-zone to hot rolling at a total rolling reduction of not less than 50% and under condition that at least one pass is a friction coefficient between roll and rolling material of not more than 0.3 and a strain rate of not less than 150 l/second and thereafter cooled at an average cooling rate of 0.5xcx9c150xc2x0 C. over Ar3 transformation point xcx9c300xc2x0 C.
An embodiment of the invention will be described below.
At first, the reason on the limitation of chemical composition in the pure iron based electromagnetic steel sheet according to the invention is described.
Fe: Not Less than 99.95 mass %
A raw material of high purity Fe is hot rolled in xcex3-zone and then cooled in xcex1-zone, during which  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains grow. The purity of Fe is particularly important in the invention. When the purity is less than 99.95 mass %, the  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains hardly grow in the cooling. Therefore, Fe is not less than 99.95 mass %, preferably not less than 99.98 mass %.
C+N+S: Not More than 10 Mass ppm, O: Not More than 50 mass ppm
These gas components in the pure iron form carbide, oxide and the like with metallic elements (Al, Ti, Nb, Mn and the like) contained at extremely slight amounts of fewxcx9cfew tens mass ppm in the pure iron to obstruct occurrence and growth of nucleus for  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains. And also, the corrosion of pure iron based material is mainly caused by starting from C, N, S segregated in a grain boundary or oxides existing in the grain boundary or in the grains to create rust.
Such a bad influence of C, N, S and O appears even when C+N+S exceeds 10 mass ppm or even when O exceeds 50 mass ppm, so that it is necessary to satisfy C+N+S: not more than 10 mass ppm and O: not more than 50 mass ppm together. Moreover, preferable content ranges are C+N+S: not more than 5 mass ppm and O: not more than 20 mass ppm.
Then, production conditions of the pure iron based electromagnetic steel sheet according to the invention are described.
Hot Rolling
When the raw material of pure iron based steel having the above component composition is hot rolled in xcex1-zone, crystal grains are fined and  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains do not quite grow. Therefore, the hot rolling is necessary to be carried out at a temperature of xcex3-zone. When friction coefficient between roll and raw material exceeds 0.3 in the rolling of xcex3-zone,  less than 110 greater than //ND oriented grains are apt to be easily generated at a position near to {fraction (1/10)} of the sheet thickness and hence the occurrence and growth of  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains are controlled. For this end, the hot rolling is carried out at he fiction coefficient of not more than 0.3, preferably not more than 0.2. When the rolling under such a condition (so-called lubrication rolling) is conducted in at least one pass of the hot rolling, the effect is developed. Particularly, when it is conducted in a final pass, a more larger effect is developed because shearing strain does not concentrate in the surface layer of the steel sheet before transformation. Furthermore, when the strain rate of the rolling is made not less than 150 l/second in the lubrication rolling, the formation of  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains is promoted. Such a tendency is considered due to the fact that the formation of oriented grains other than  less than 100 greater than //ND such as  less than 110 greater than //ND easily formed on the surface layer portion of the steel sheet or the like is controlled. Moreover, when the strain rate is made not less than 200 l/second, a further larger effect is obtained.
In the above hot rolling in the xcex3-zone, the total rolling reduction is required to be not less than 50%. Because, when the total rolling reduction in the hot rolling of xcex3-zone is not less than 50%, the recrystallization in the hot rolling is promoted to fine xcex3-grain size and the  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains are preferentially grown in a direction of sheet thickness in the cooling course after xcex3xe2x86x92xcex1 transformation. When the total rolling reduction is less than 50%, equiaxed crystal grains having a random direction remain in a central portion of the sheet thickness to degrade the magnetic properties.
Cooling After Hot Rolling
The  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains in the super-high purity iron grow from the surface of the steel sheet toward a center thereof at xcex1-zone after xcex3xe2x86x92xcex1 transformation while eroding xcex1-grains newly created through transformation. In this case, when the cooling rate over Ar3xcx9c300xc2x0 C. exceeds 150xc2x0 C./min, the grain growing rate does not follow to the cooling rate and equiaxed grains remain in the central portion of the sheet thickness. On the other hand, when the cooling rate is slower than 0.5xc2x0 C./min, the  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains are coarsened to rather bring about the degradation of the magnetic properties. Therefore, the cooling rate within a temperature range of Ar3xcx9c300xc2x0 C. after the rolling is required to be 0.5xcx9c150xc2x0 C./min. Moreover, the preferable cooling rate is 1.0xcx9c100xc2x0 C./min.
As mentioned above, according to the invention, the effect is first developed by using the pure iron based steel as a raw material and carrying out the production under given conditions, but if any one of the conditions is not satisfied, the gathering degree of  less than 100 greater than //ND oriented grains can not be enhanced. Moreover, the corrosion resistance is not substantially affected by the production conditions and is dependent upon the component composition.